hamilton_musicalfandomcom-20200213-history
Help:Editing Guide
Thank you for deciding to contribute to our wiki! Here, you'll find tips and guidelines that you should keep in mind while editing. If you still have any questions, please contact an admin. __TOC__ Editing on Wikia is generally as simple as clicking the 'Edit' button on a page and then clicking 'Publish'. Doing so will take you to an edit page where you can make changes to the page - such adding new information and media, correcting errors, or updating the formatting. Depending on whether you are logged in, you may receive a different editing experience: Visual Editor Most anonymous and newer users will see the VisualEditor, a completely new editing experience based around showing you an accurate visual representation of your changes. Classic Editor Other users will see the classic editor - this includes the older visual editing experience and basic source wikitext editing. Choosing An Editor Users who are logged in can choose their default editor from a dropdown list in their user preferences (found here). Additionally, the alternative editors can still be found under the 'Edit' button dropdown - for example, you can still access the classic editor from the dropdown even if the VisualEditor is the default. Less experienced users may opt for the visual editor, given that it doesn't involve wikitext editing. While you're editing, please keep the following things in mind: • Cite any sources you use in an article, unless the content you are adding is your own • When adding pages, be sure that you are not adding an article that already exists • Don't be afraid if you accidentally delete something or make an edit you did not intend to make. All edits to a page are stored in the page history, and if something does go wrong you can simply undo your edit. Articles are used to present detailed and thorough information on a topic. There are many templates used on the Hamilton Wiki. They help format pages and content on articles. A list of all templates on this wiki can be found here. A guide as to how to use certain templates can be found below: Infoboxes Infoboxes are used to organize and display basic information about a topic and generally show up at the top right corner of a page. Infobox Character This infobox is used to display information about a character, usually from a book or film. A perfect example of this infobox in use can be found on the Luna Lovegood page. Categories are used to group similar articles into sections, usually based on broad topic, so that they are easier to find. The following are guidelines for categories and how they should be ordered: • Categories on the Hamilton Wiki are ordered in terms of how broad the topic is, or by chronological order from oldest to most recent. For example, for an article that falls under the categories, People, Cast, Off-Broadway Cast, and Current Broadway Cast, the categorization would be: People, Cast, Off-Broadway Cast, and Current Broadway Cast. People is a more general topic than Cast, and the person must have been in the Off-Broadway Cast before being in the Current Broadway Cast, hence chronological order.